That's So OOC!
by Hwikek
Summary: Two friends find themselves pursuing their fanfiction based passions when they run into a story, completely out of logic.


**Author's Note: As you read this story imagine that everything which isn't dialogue is being read with a British accent, that's my only request I ain't sure why but it sounds better that way.**

Yomi and Sakaki sat together. The two of them gazed at the screen in front of them. One of them would sometimes giggle. One of them occasionally frowned. One of them would wipe her glasses on her sweaty tee shirt in the hopes of removing a bit of the grime and muck from the lenses. Her efforts were often frustratingly fruitless as the sweat on her tee shirt made new smears and greasy spatches all over her glasses. Yomi merely sighed in protest, knowing that she would just have to find one of the many cleaning rags her mother had gotten her at the optometrist's office.

The girl turned to her dark haired friend, laying a hand on her sweaty shoulder. "It's hot today innit?"

"Yes," Sakaki felt her friend's wet hand on her soggy tee shirt, "it's quite hot today."

Yomi let out a brief sigh as she turned back to the screen in front of them. For the past few hours the two had perusing their favorite site. They had always enjoyed reading stories, fantastic tales with heros and damsels, journeys across the black abyss of the night sky, the search for a suspect or a long lost treasure; it was unsurprising that they found fanfiction enjoyable. Their imaginations had always made them think of how events might, should, have gone, how characters might have feelings for one another that were never expressed in the canon, how if some events went on the story might have been more interesting or entertaining. Yomi had only recently discovered that Sakaki was a fan of fanfiction and occasionally the two would sit down together and read a few stories, much like today.

However there were dark forces at work, ones that would see to it that this summer day turned out differently than they, the two friends huddled around Yomi's monitor, would have ever imagined. And as Yomi clicked on the link to a new story, those forces leapt out at the two girls like a gust of hot air, the story made Yomi gasp, nearly choking on her surprise.

"What?" Yomi paused to take in another gulp of boiling air, "What exactly is this?"

Sakaki shrugged her shoulders as she looked over the story in front of them.

"It's, it's, it's just so..."

"Out of character." Sakaki's cold tone made them pause for a moment. "I mean," she tried to say that she felt hurt by the story but she just didn't know how.

"I mean look at this line!" Yomi's finger pointed to a sentence, painting it in hostility. "It's like this person hasn't even seen this show!"

"Like totally," said Sakaki, "I mean who in their right mind would do something like that?" the tall girl's hand flipped upwards, "I mean like hello, what were you thinking?"

Yomi sometimes found herself confused by her American friend. Whenever they were with everyone else, Sakaki was a quiet and timid individual. However whenever the two of them were alone together she took on a more...interesting demeanor.

"I mean gosh this thing is like totally wack, why would Ash-y want to be a prince anyways? He's like a Pokémon lovin' kid."

"True," said Yomi, "I mean Misty ploting to destroy Ash and steal the crown, doesn't the author know that Misty loves Ash?"

"Like I know right?" Sakaki twirled her hair around her finger, long graceful loops forming and resting on her arm. "This thing is totally awful! Why don't we just post a review sayin' somethin' like," Sakaki took in a breath before trying to mimic Yukari, "this is the worst thing I've read in like forever, you're a troll or something!" The tall, beautiful girl smiled as she rested an arm on Yomi's shoulder.

"You're a lil different than usual," said Yomi.

"Like, I guess my Cali-Girl genes are startin' to shine through or some'in'. You know I'm from So Cal, right Hawaii Girl?"

"I am now," said Yomi, irked by the "Hawaii Girl" nickname.

"Oh sorry Yomi," said Sakaki, "I didn't mean to make you, like, mad or nothin' I just heard you say you were from Hawaii," Sakaki smiled, "like, I just _loved_ when I went to Hawaii, it was just so much nicer than Smogville."

"Smogville?"

"Los Angeles girlfriend," Sakaki teased, "your lungs, like, want to scream with pain there some days."

"Right," Yomi replied. The bespectacled girl wondered what had come over her friend. _Could it really have just been that story? She's never been like this before._

"OMG look at your room!"

"What about my room?" asked Yomi, fearful that Sakaki would talk like this forever.

"It is so, totally cute!" Sakaki squealed jubilantly, "I just want to give it a big hug!" Then the girl blushed. She giggled slightly before turning her head. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"I wanna give you a hug too."

"Okay..."

"Don't you have a crush on Tomo?" Sakaki laughed, flipping her hair.

"What? Wha-why would you ask me—"

"'Cause like Tomo and I are more a like than you'd think." Sakaki smiled at her friend. "Maybe that's why I talk like this," she giggled, "around you." Sakaki's face slowly reddened as her eyes fell to the floor. "Um," Sakaki's voice returned to it's regular tone, steady, unwavering, monotonous. "You're...kind of cute Yomi."

"Yo-you really think so?" Yomi felt her cheeks warm softly, gently as though the sun had slowly risen up her face.

"Like yeah," Sakaki's voice changed once again, "you're hot." And then she did something that shocked Yomi, plus herself.

"You, you just—"

"Hush lil baby," said the tall, sexy teen. "Don't tell me you didn't like it." 


End file.
